Alyssa Kcus: Lifee Sucks
by HallyB
Summary: Alyssa always tried to be a good vampire and a good daughter, up until her heart and her intuition tell her to turn off the road she's on and join Vlad on an adventure that could get them both killed by, Alyssa's own father. Can they uncover the truth?
1. Preface

Preface

Life. Really not a word that matters to me anymore. I don't think it does anyway, with me being undead and all. Hmmm, am I undead? The blood that rushed through my veins told me otherwise. So, did morals matter to me anymore? Vlad had a good point and Zena was instantly persuaded, which should be a sign that Vlad was right. Knowing Zena's personality she would only agree with what was right. Something that just a few hours ago I was so sure I understood, I had to rid the worlds, both mine and that of the humans of, Vladimir Tod but now… everything's jumbled up. And I probably would have thought more about it and tried to sort out my thoughts and feelings if there hadn't been I knock on my window. When I got up, unlatched the window, and forced it open Vlad was standing outside in the cold, his hair whipping around him due to the wind, bits of snow gracefully falling and settling on his shoulders, and his hand outstretched for me to take. I met his gaze and his eyes had been begging me to not listen to the rules for once and step away from the council, and in a way, spare his life and possibly loose mine. It was a big price to pay but, following my heart for the first time since my mother died, I grabbed his hand and let him lead me off into the cold, snowy, black night.


	2. Chapter 1 Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 1_ Dirty Little Secret

The sun shone down hot and bright onto the front steps of Bathory High. I pulled my hood over my head and heaved my schoolbag further onto my shoulder. Zena, my best friend, showed up silently at my side and we made our way up the steps to Bathory High and passed that mouse-looking principle, Mr. Snelgrove, along with about 15 other students, most of whom were giving us odd stares. As if by staring at us they would know our secrets and our reasoning, which of course they never would. Zena and I made our way around the school to the office for some tedious paper work and some signatures before collecting our books and schedules and heading to class. English was up first.

Great.

We walked through the halls seeming terribly out of place. Many students were dressed in "fashionable" clothes, but seeing that this was a small town I'm sure they were knock-offs. Ze and I were dressed way differently with her in her black cargo pants with way to many zippers and long sleeve and long sleeve green shirt covered by her invader zim sweatshirt and me in my black jeggings, long sleeved purple top, and black chuck tailors. This one girl made me absolutely sick. She was dressed in pink from head to toe. She had on a sheer pink blouse with a white tank underneath, a sparkly pink flowy skirt, and to top it off she even had a pink bow in her curly blonde hair. I noticed her locker number; it was right next to mine. Damn. To make things better she walked across the hall into the English classroom. And as if things weren't bad enough, as soon as I walked into the classroom I see none other than, Otis Otis.

"How nice of you to join us today, Ms. Kcus. Ms. Cortex. Alyssa would you please sit right behind Meredith, there." He searched the room for a place to put Zena. I looked at the desk he had pointed at and I was stuck behind the girl in all pink. Damn. No sooner had I taken my seat Otis had started talking again, "Hmm, I certainly don't think it'd be a good idea to sit you two together however your simply going to ignore me and sit there anyway so please take your seat next to Alyssa." Zena wordlessly took her seat next to me and pulled out her IPod. Meredith turned and waved at me. She had one of those smiles that would make just about every guy in this school melt.

"Well class, allow me to introduce our two new students since they obviously don't want to do it themselves. This is Alyssa Kcus and Zena Cortex. Please make them feel welcome as I know only you students can." I glared up at Otis and blew and pooped a bubble with the wintermint gum I was chewing and Zena shoved her headphones in just to prove how uninterested we were. Meredith turned around and handed me a paper with a list of topics, one unparticular caught my eye; Vampire. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ms. Kcus?"

"Otis"

"Would you like to share what it is you find so funny?"

"I think that one of the topics on this list will be very... interesting to discuss."

A knowing look flashed in his eyes and he smirked, "And which one would that be?"

"Vampires." I Winked

Zena, Otis, and I laughed while the rest of the class sat there looking on oblivious to the inside joke we had shared. Otis cleared his throat and continued with his lecture on what the class would be like. I turned my IPod on and pulled my hood over my head. I sat silently, probing the minds of the students. At the halfway point of the class I made my way into Otis' mind.

My father has his suspicions about you as do I but my father tends to have more trust in you than I do.

**Why do you doubt for a second that I'm wavering in my decision to help your father? Have I don't anything to loose you and your father's trust?**

It's been months Otis and you haven't brought Vlad to us. He's sitting on the opposite side of the room from me and I'm aware that you're trying to help him.

I don't even know if dear Vladimir is a vampire let alone the pravus. And I do not dream of helping anyone other then your father and Elaysia Just be sure to watch your back Otis because we will be watching. And if you fail to bring my father the boy, Zena, Michael Zeb, and I will. And we'll bring you back as well. Dead. Obviously he was beyond pissed and the thought taken down by four fourteen year olds and pushed him over the edge, "I will not be threatened by a little girl and her friends!" The entire class got silent and stared their gazes shifted from Otis to me. I simply ignored them and raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. Otis regained his cool and sat on the corner of his desk. "Class dismissed. Feel free to socialize and whatnot. Except you two." Zena and I walked over to his desk while everyone else moved to the back of the classroom and made their way into little groups. All accept one boy. His black hair fell in front of his face brushing his long eyelashes. His hood was up but I could still see his deep brown eyes. When he met my gaze his eyes flashed florescent purple and my eyes burned. Zena's eyes opened wide and Otis stared bewildered. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." Otis said exchanged an odd glance with Zena.

Knowing they weren't going to tell me, I chose to move on, "I may be little but I'm the best there is. If you wanna learn the hard way, "I could feel m fangs elongate from my gums and I flashed him a smile, "I could show you."

"Is that a threat, Lyssa?" Otis asked.

"No. It's a promise."

Zena had been quiet throughout the class, flashed a smile and let a quiet hiss escape her lips.

"You wont get away with this Otis."

"Please leave ladies."

No sooner had he said it the bell rang signaling the end of first class. Everyone ran past us to the door to make sure they wouldn't be late; everyone except the boy with purple eyes, Vladimir. I had seen him in pictures that my father had showed me when he had been telling about the boy that Elysia needed captured. Vladimir Tod was being tried of crimes committed by his father, Thomas Tod. In Elysia it was a crime to in a relationship with a human or to expose Elysia to humans. Thomas Tod did both. Melina Tod had had been killed in a fire along with her husband. Some suspected that Thomas was alive and well. I was one of those people and so was my father. If my suspicions are correct than my father more than thinks that Thomas is alive. He knows. However those suspicions would have to be tested later, as of right now I had to business to attend to. I made my way to my locker and hoped to catch up with Meredith. I seen the bouncing ball of pink in front of her locker talking to some brunette chick. She flipped her hair and turned to close her locker. When she turned around and seen me she jumped a little.

"Alyssa. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes actually, can you tell me where the science lab is?"

"Yes. I'm going there no. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Uhmm that'd be nice."

She didn't say much on the way to the lab, during class she explained some procedures but not much happened, and when the bell rang to signal lunch Meredith grabbed my sleeve and pulled me up out of the chair and out the door.

"We have to hurry and get to lunch."

"Why?"

She paused for a second and thought about it, "We just do."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me around a corner back to the hallway where our lockers were and then I seen why she needed to hurry. Vladimir was standing next to his locker, which was next to hers. He was talking to a really cute blonde boy. He turned and looked at Meredith and me, shut his locker, and said, "Hey Meredith. Alyssa, right?"

"Yea. Vladimir right?" I said back.

"Yea."

"Well Vlad, I need to go to the office my mom's waiting to take me to the doctors but I would love if you could call me tonight and tell me the homework in math because I'm going to miss it," She batted her eyelashes, "Please?"

He blushed and for the first time looked away from me to her, "Yea sure thing."

After that, Vladimir and his good-looking blonde friend said their goodbyes and the blonde boy walked away leaving Vlad at his locker. Meredith smiled at me and hugged Vladimir before running off to the front office, leaving me alone with Vladimir, "So, do you have anyone to eat with?"

"I actually have plans on leaving for the rest of the day." I answered.

"Where will you go?"

"Home."

"Will your parents let you go home?"

"Uhmm, yea."

"Oh."

"Would you walk me home?"

"Where do you live?"

"Just a few blocks away. You'll be back in time for class."

"Okay. Yea I'll go with you."

This boy was easy to manipulate. As long as he believed we were friends everything would be okay. We started to walk out the door and hurry out of school without getting caught. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a janitor's closet. He went to protest but I covered his mouth and pressed my finger to my lips.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Snelgrove."

We heard his mousy squeak from down the hallway, "Stupid kids. Making messes, causing trouble." Eventually I heard his footsteps and his thoughts fade away. I moved my hand away from Vladimir's mouth to his and led him back down the hallway. I seen Zeb and Morgan standing in front of my locker, I turned and winked, and walked out of the front door with Vladimir.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, ex-boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

The air outside was cool and the leaves were changing to the colors of early October. I hadn't realized that Vladimir hadn't let go of my hand until he gave my fingers a little squeeze, but still didn't let go.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Anything."

"Do you and Mr. Otis have a history?"

"Otis has been a friend of my family for… a long time."

"I see. Well it seems like y'all are close."

"Not really. Otis may be a friend of the family but I've never liked him."

"Oh."

We arrived in front of my house, "This is my stop. Thanks for walking with me."

"I live 2 houses down. I can stop by in the morning and walk you to school?"

"That'd be nice."

"Okay."

I hugged him and when I pulled away but when I did his eyes glowed purple and mine burned once again.

"Your eyes… they just turned sapphire."

Knowing it was a lie I said, "They were already sapphire but yours just glowed purple." thinking quickly I added, "Do you have a secret, Vladimir? If you do then your eyes gave you away. I have a secret. A dirty little secret."

He looked scared for a minute then he shook his head, "No. What's your secret?"

I moved closer to him and I leaned towards him as if I would bite him and kissed his neck, "I'm a vampire, Vlad."

I pulled back and laughed while he stood there staring dumbstruck.

"It was a joke, Vladimir. You better be heading back to school. Lunch is almost over."

"Yea, I'm gunna go. Later Alyssa."

"Later Vladimir."

Knowing that he was wrapped around my little finger, I went inside feeling better about the capture of Vladimir Tod.


	3. Authors Note :

Hey Everybody I Was Re-reading This & Found Like A Bajillion Mistakes But A lot Of Them Were Just Proofreading. But One big Thins, Just To Clarify. Idk Why I Wrote Michael In Chapter 1 His Name Is Morgan. His Alyssa's Ex boyfriend And Zeb's Best Friend.


	4. Chapter 2 Im Just Here For The Game

Ch. 2 _ I'm Just Here For The Game

I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door and groggily wiped my eyes. My vision was blurry but when I could see again I realized just how bad the scene from last night had been. The guy I bled still laid across my chest; I pushed him off me onto the floor. Stupid human. Zena was passed out on the living room floor and Morgan and Zeb were still upstairs with the girls they bled, I assumed. I ran a hand through my hair to make it slightly presentable and went to open the door. Vlad was standing there his dark eyes mostly covered by his hair in black jeans and a black hoodie, and from what I could see, a red shirt

"Oh shit Vlad. You were going to walk with me to school. I forgot all about that." I said, "Something had come up last night."

"Are you okay?" he looked shocked and worried.

"Yea I'm fine why?"

"Your lip is bleeding."

I held back the urge to lick the blood off my lip and wiped it off with my thumb, "All better."

I heard a _thump_ coming from the living room and Morgan showed up next to and put his elbow on my shoulder. He came down stairs in pajama pants and no shirt, his hair was a mess and he still had coal in his eyes.

"Lyssa, did you make any coffee?" He yawned and then looked at Vlad, seeing him for the first time, nodded towards him and eyed him suspiciously, "'Sup man?"

Vlad nodded back and I shrugged Morgan's arm off me, "No. I didn't make your stupid coffee. I just woke up. Do it yourself."

"Please Lyssibelle?" He tried to hug me and I tried not to flip him over my shoulder and crack a few of his ribs and instead I simply punched his shoulder. Even though to Vlad it looked like a weak little hit I knew from the way Morgan looked at me I'd hit him pretty hard.

"I don't know who this Lyssibelle chick is but uhh, she ain't making your coffee."

He sighed and walked away into the kitchen. I stood out of the doorway and ushered Vlad inside, "Would you like some coffee?"

He looked nervous and pushed his hands further down into his pockets, "I don't know. We're going to be late for school."

"It'll be okay. I'll get you out of trouble. I promise."

He hesitated and then stepped into the living room. He looked like he would turn and bolt out of my house when he seen the hell that had been unleashed last night. Zena, who was just waking up, crawled off of the guy she bled last night – her boyfriend Zander, and got up off the ground. The stranger I bled last night was still passed out on the floor with my bite mark on his throat. Zeb was coming down stairs with the two girls he and Morgan had bled and he merely walked by without even looking up and pushed the two girls passed Vlad and I and out the door. For a second I thought he would run and go to the police but he just stood there. Zeb walked by back to the living room and up the stairs but before he made it to the top he said, "It was a party dude."

I sighed mumbled an apology to Vlad and walked over into the kitchen where Morgan was making coffee. I sat down at the kitchen table. Vlad took the seat next to mine and Zeb came down again, dressed this time, and sat across from me. Morgan brought the coffee pot and four mugs and plopped down next to me.

"Vlad, my friend Morgan. He spends more time on his hair then I do and he has the world's biggest ego." I introduced them as they poured their coffee, "Morgan, my friend Vlad. I met him yesterday at school."

"If you're thinking about slamming her dude, good luck. Zeb won't let you near her." I reached over and tried to push him out the chair but he fought to finish his sentence, "I dated her and he barely let me hold her hand."

He fell out of the chair with a _thud_ and I turned to see Vlad laughing a little with his cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"So Alyssa, what's on the agenda for today?" Zeb asked eyeing Vlad.

"Well school for some of us." I replied pouring my coffee.

Zeb laughed and propped his feet up on the table and I looked towards Vlad, "This is my cousin Zeb. He's eighteen so his lucky ass doesn't have to go to school."

He extended his hand to Vlad, "I'm Zebediah Dalon; head of this house hold. And you are?"

Vlad looked nervous under Zeb's glare but he calmly answered, "I'm Vladimir Tod."

When he shook Zeb's hand he must have noticed the mark on his wrist because he flipped his hand over and said, "Nice tattoo, dude. What's it mean?"

Everyone stopped and stared at the supposed tattoo on my cousins' inner wrist; a straight line, two dash marks and a slanted line all enclosed in parentheses. **(|-/)**

"It's the symbol of a gang I'm in." Zeb explained. It wasn't a total lie. Not that lying wasn't fun, it so is. But the gang Zeb talked about wasn't a human gang. It was Elysia, the Vampire World. And the symbol was Zeb's mark. His Name.

I hid my wrist realizing that Vlad could've easily spotted my mark as well. The mark on my wrist was a straight line, two slanted lines, and a dash mark enclosed in parentheses. **(|/-\)**

Zena fumbled into the kitchen with Zander and they each grabbed some coffee but neither one said much. They talked quietly with each other, Zeb and Morgan talked about some video game they played, Vlad looked a bit uncomfortable, and I silently sipped my coffee. After I downed the last sip I got up from the table and warned everyone else about our time crunch, "School starts in five," before running upstairs. I put on my gray leggings, purple skirt, and short sleeved purple top. I covered my pale skin in sunscreen and touched up my makeup and added a lot of eyeliner. I fixed my hair and threw in a purple bow then I slid on my black chuck taylors and returned down stairs. Zena was already dressed in monster sweat pants and her Invader Zim hoodie -and I doubted that she would actually go put on real clothes- and Morgan had on nice dark jeans and a button down red shirt. Vlad was sitting on the couch in the living room talking to Zeb about video games when I walked in.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea definitely." He got up and grabbed his book bag and mine off the floor and made his way to the front door. Zena said, low enough for only me to hear, that she would catch up with me after English class. With that Vlad and I stepped out into the cool October air. The wind blew slightly around us. The street was quiet, everyone was already in school and most of the adults were already off to work, the leaves rustled in the nearby trees. The only other noise was the sound of Vlad and I's feet hitting the ground.

"So tell me about yourself Vlad."

"What about me?"

"Your family, friends, life."

He seemed uncomfortable and a bit upset but he kept his cool and continued, "Family, well I live with my Aunt Nelly. I have for a while. My parents both died when I was five. She makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever and I'm an only child. What about your family?"

"Well as you know Zebediah is my cousin, and I'm living with him, my father is off in Stokerton but I couldn't stay with him. My mom died when I was young and I'm also an only child. Tell me about your friends"

"Well Henry McMillan is my best friend. Me and him have been friends for years. I tell him everything. But other than Henry I don't have many friends. People think I'm a freak."

"Oh I understand how that is, I'm only really accepted among Zena, Morgan, and Zeb_." And the entire vampire world, _I thought, but then decided that I should leave that out, "But Zena's my best friend. She's been there for me every since my mom died."

Then I realized that I had never said so much about my mom at one time before. I rarely ever talked about her. But since Vlad had lost his mother I knew he understood. I guess I looked as upset as I felt on the inside because he reached up and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't shrug him off like I normally would've done to anyone else; I just reached up and grabbed his hand, gave it a little squeeze and dropped it. We walked up the front steps of the school and we snuck into Otis' English class. All eyes were on us since we walked in together but Vlad ignored them as did I. Vlad took his seat and I walked over to Otis' desk, slamming my hands down on his desk.

"Well Alyssa, aren't you just a ray of pure sunshine today." He said sarcastically.

"If I were I'd be sure to burn you first." I answered back.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, "Remind me to put on extra sunscreen around you." He slid his black sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Your in a very optimistic mood today, Otis?" I noticed.

"You've always been quite an observant one, but never mind my mood Lyssa. Just tell me why you're up here."

"I need you to excuse Vladimir and I's tardiness this morning."

"I was already planning on excusing Vladimir's but yours I still have to consider."

"On what grounds could my tardiness be looked over?"

"Miss your meeting with your father tonight."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because if your father knows that Vladimir is in the area then I fear that he will try and destroy the town looking for a boy who may or may not be a vampire, let alone the pravus."

I let his words sink in. my father was extremely determined to find Vlad. But truth is there may be nothing special about him but his eyes and were simply wasting our time.

"Okay," I decided, "I won't meet with him tonight. But this is the only meeting I will skip out on."

And with that Otis smiled.

I went home for lunch again but I was going to have to go to my afternoon classes eventually. When I got to my house Zeb had already cleaned up the "party" scene and everything was back in order.

"Alyssa?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said slamming my book bag down by the door.

"You do know you have to stay at school until two forty-five, right?" he came into the living room with a plate piled high with turkey sandwiches and a bag of Fritos, without waiting for my answer he asked, "Wanna smash some zombies?"

I looked over at the playstation (that was Zeb's life), ran over, picked up a controller and started loading the game. Zeb put down his plate and bag of chips and went back into the kitchen. I heard the fridge door open and close and then he returned with two cans of coke. He tossed one in the air and with my vampire reflexes I caught it without looking.

"Nice." Zeb approved. I had been training to fight the past few weeks and all my senses were sharpening especially the vampire ones. My human senses still stayed hidden. Sometimes I even forgot that I was a mutt.

"So we'll continue training next week but for now allow me to train you in the art of zombie killing."

Zeb and I slashed zombies for the next three hours, snacking on turkey sandwiches and Fritos, until everyone else got home. Then Morgan took my place and Zena and I went out walking around until dark. Once the sun started to go down I told Ze I was feeling sick, which was believable because I could get sick just as another human could, and we went home. I laid in bed for the rest of the night hoping my father didn't come looking for me since I didn't show to meet him like I said I would. Eventually everything became quiet and I slipped off to sleep.

My sleep however did not last long, every time I closed my eyes visions of Vlad popped up in my head. No matter what I did I couldn't shake seeing him so I climbed out of bed and snuck out my bedroom window. I walked around Bathory for what seemed like hours but when I checked the time on my phone it had only been 20 minutes. I found myself at the school just wondering aimlessly. Once I got to the bell tower I felt myself drawn to it. Slowly and quietly I levitated until I was halfway to the top I stopped. I could hear a voice I recognized talking and I tried to make out the words.

"Mom she's beautiful just like you. She has black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin is kind of pale but it suits her. I wouldn't know if she's smart like Dad because she skips class after lunch and she doesn't really do anything in English but she seems smart."

Was that Vlad? And was he talking about me? No way.

"But I doubt that she feels the same way about me. Alyssa could never like me."

Yep, definitely about me. I dropped to the ground so quickly I would've crashed into the ground if I hadn't been paying attention. I ran back home thinking to myself about how sweet it was what he said and about how what he said about English class made me want to laugh. But I had to keep those thoughts out of my mind. I wasn't here for a boyfriend. I was here for the hunt.

_I'm just here for the game_, I told myself.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey Everybodyy! **

**Ive Been Writing This Chapter For A Week Now And Im Finally Almost Done. Things Have Been Crazy But Its All Good Now So Check Later Today For The New Chapter.**

**Sorry For Taking So Long**

**Love Yall, **

**Hally**


	6. Chapter 3 Duty Before Heart

Chapter 3_ Duty Before Heart

The bell rang to signal the end of the first day that I actually went to all of my classes and I had done well so far today avoiding Vlad. But all good things must come to an end eventually.

"Alyssa!" Vlad called from across the room. Before I could bolt he was by my side, "I been wanting to ask you something."

"Shoot. Just walk and talk because I have to put these books in my locker." I started moving down the hallway squeezing through people, trying to lose Vlad in the chaos. I caught bits and pieces of what he was saying, "… talked… something wrong… chill… eat…"

When we got to my locker I threw my books in it, slammed the door, and stared at Vlad, "What?"

"Since we didn't talk all day I was wondering if you wanted to chill and go to this diner, Eat. We could walk over there right now. My treat."

Being with Vlad did sound fun but I had spent the entire two nights before trying to get what I had heard him say about me out of my head. I was here on a mission I reminded myself.

'_But what if by spending time with Vlad I was completing my mission.'_

I smiled one of my sneaky smiles, "Sure I'll go with you just let me call Zeb and tell him I won't be home."

The bell dinged as Vlad pushed the door open and ushered me inside. We walked over to a booth in the back. I looked around the restaurant with its red polyester chairs and classic diner décor, my eyes lingering on the waitress in her skimpy skirt and her tight button down shirt with too many buttons un done. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and her face was slightly pale. She seemed so familiar.

She walked over to Vlad and I's table, "How can I help you dolls?"

I had never heard a more countrified accent except once before.

"This diner may be classic Maria but you don't have to talk like it." I smirked.

"My my my! If it isn't little Alyssa Kcus! Why you aint so little no more."

Maria's comforting country accent reminded me of the days when my mother was alive, and the three of us would go to the park every weekend. Maria would push me on the swings and my mother would take pictures… I let my thoughts drift away but Vlad's voice pulled me back to reality.

"You two know each other?"

"Alyssa's momma and I used to be the best of friends a few years back." Maria explained.

"Maria, this is my friend Vlad. Vlad, Maria." I introduced them waving my hand between them.

"Where are you from? You have a really country accent." Vlad asked

"Darling, I'm from Morgan, Alabama. It's where Lyssa's momma and I grew up." Maria handed us a couple of the diners menus. Laminated pieces of computer paper with corny pictures of food printed on them.

"Alyssa, I'da never guessed you had a hint of country in you." I looked up and Vlad was staring at me as if he thought Maria was lying.

"No, I'm actually country, but umm after my mom died I kind of strayed away from it all..."

"Now child that's enough with sad memories. How bout I go get you children some coffee." Without another word Maria turned and mad her way into the kitchen.

"So Alyssa, is something bothering you? You didn't talk too much today." He plucked a napkin up from the table

"No, I'm Cool."

After a moment of "Well, Do You Trust Me?"

I stared at him; he dropped the napkin and stared back. I didn't want him to know I was hiding anything so I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Of course I do."

"I have something I want to show you." He pulled me out of the booth and out the door before Maria was back with our coffee.

The house we stood in front of didn't look old but it did look abandoned. Vlad walked up the stone path to the porch of the little off white house. I hadn't noticed before, but after he opened the front door I could smell the overwhelming scent of smoke and ash. I followed behind him but I could only make it so far. I tried to step through the front door but I fell to the ground in pain. My eyes and my Mark burned like fire and I couldn't help but scream. Vlad was by my side in an instant but he was hesitant when he approached me, "Alyssa! What's wrong?"

I couldn't find my voice to tell him but I knew I had to get away from this house. I tried to stand but I couldn't on my own. Vlad put his arm around me and I leaned against his shoulder. He helped me down the street to a park and we sat at the nearest bench.

"Alyssa, what happened back there?" His hands fluttered around my face and my shoulders trying to figure out how to help me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I took a few deep breaths and steadied myself against the bench.

"What was that? And what's the deal with your eyes? Alyssa I've done my research. Are you a vampire?"

I looked in his eyes; I knew I could trust him. I wanted nothing more than to trust him but I couldn't. I couldn't go against my father's wishes. I was meeting him tonight at the park and I couldn't face him if I told Vlad the truth.

"No! Are you crazy? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I ummm, I don't know… it just seemed… I assumed… I don't know. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. But we do need to get out of here. I'm feeling dizzy."

Without questioning me anymore, he walked with me back to my house and up the stairs to my room. He helped me into my bed and sat with me as I drifted into darkness.

The wind howled around me as I stood outside the Summerlin Bar in Stokerton. I had left Vlad asleep; when I woke up Vlad was lying next to me. I would've woken him but he looked so tired and I figured it would be easier then explaining why I was going to a bar in Stokerton. As expected my father was late. I decided to go inside, sit down, and see if there was any conversation worth having. I could smell the alcohol mixing with the different scents of all the blood types. I walked over to a stool at the end of the bar and the bar tender, being another member of Elysia, knew me and knew what I liked. He slid a glass of type AB blood and bourbon down the bar to me. I sipped it slowly being careful not to drink too much to fast. Being half human the alcohol had a different affect on me than it did to other Vampires. I couldn't let my guard down even for a moment. My father was a criminal for the same reason Vlad's father was. And I knew the fate Vlad and his father were to suffer and I didn't want to put my father and I through it by stupidly drinking some bourbon to quickly.

My father walked into the bar and made his way over to me but instead of sitting at the stool next to me he continued walking over to a table in the dark back corner of the bar and sat down. I picked up my glass and sat across the table from him.

"Father."

"Alyssa, my darling. How are you? Have you been productive in your search for Vladimir?

"Yes father. We have found Vladimir but we are still trying to determine if he is a member of Elysia. We assumed it would be simple to discover because of," I cleared my throat, "Our expertise in this situation, however we were misleaded."

"Well. I was hoping that you would have found something by now but I suppose I could give you some more time before I come into the town. But only a few more days."

"But father!"

"Don't raise your voice to me Alyssa. When you asked to come find him yourself I allowed you too. Even though I don't see the point of trying to save these pathetic towns people, we agreed on two weeks."

"Yes father."

"I shall give you one week more."

"Thank you father."

"I have nothing further to say on this subject. You did not give me good news. Goodbye Alyssa."

"Goodbye father."

My father rose from his chair and left the bar. He would be back in a week and he expected me to hand Vlad over to him. I was defeated. Vlad had done nothing wrong. He was being punished for what someone else did and that wasn't right but It had to be done. I was defeated. My father's orders were always carried out. And if I didn't rid the world of Vladimir Tod someone else would.

I walked aimlessly around once I got back to Bathory. I went up and down every street until I came face to face with the bell tower. I floated up to the top and inspected Vlad's humble little area he had deemed for himself. I sat in his chair and read through some of the books, one of which was his father's journal. All the secrets located in that journal. I could hear footsteps and as they got closer I realized they were Vlad's. I slammed the book shut and slid it in my bag. The footsteps stopped and Vlad appeared at the edge of the belfry. He almost fell back to the ground in shock.

"Alyssa!"

"Vlad."

"How did you get up here?" he stepped onto the ledge of the belfry and held on to the side.

"The same way you did, dear Vladimir." I sat in his chair pressed up against the back wall of the belfry with my legs crossed and my arms folded across my chest.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. If you could do it why cant I?"

"We're two different people, Alyssa. We are nothing alike." He smiled as if he knew something I didn't.

"I know you know Vlad. I can hear your thoughts and I know you've been talking to Otis. Your uncle. And I know you know what the mark on Zeb's wrist is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Show me your wrist Vlad."

"No."

"I'll show you mine."

He stepped off the ledge and into the belfry and pulled his sleeve up and showed me his wrist.

"Otis did a good job if I do say so myself."

"Show me yours."

I simply flipped my wrist over and showed him my mark.

I walked around him and his eyes followed me but he wouldn't turn to face me.

"Why did you lie to me earlier?"

"When dear Vladimir?"

"I asked you if you were a vampire and you told me no."

"Oh Vlad, I'm not a vampire. We have much more in common then you think. You see, I'm not a vampire. I'm only half vampire. Just like you."

"Oh. Well why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Vlad if I told my secret I could be in the same fate your in."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure Otis told you about your trial."

"Yea, but what's it to you?"

"Vlad I was sent to Bathory to capture you." Before he could reply I slammed him against the wall of the belfry and we flipped over the side of the wall.

"Alyssa how could you do this to me!"

"I have to. It's not like I want to!"

We fought and struggled on the ground until a pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me off of Vlad.

"Hey man! Shove off!" I punched and kicked the unknown person holding me in the air but I didn't make contact.

"Alyssa!" Otis yelled at me and placed me on the ground, "Stop! Are you planning on killing the boy!"

I pushed his arm off my shoulder and walked to the edge of the parking lot, "This isn't over Vladimir Tod! By the end of the week You will be mine!"


End file.
